Winter in New York
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Musim dingin di New York merupakan awal bagi Mamori untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Dan di sanalah ia menemukan takdirnya.


**Disclaimers : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murita**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/ Friendship**

**Summary : Musim dingin di New York merupakan awal bagi Mamori untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Dan di sanalah ia menemukan takdirnya.**

**WINTER IN NEW YORK**

_**Story by:**__ Vinn Ino_

Ini menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagi Mamori Anezaki. Betapa tidak, baru saja turun di bandara ia sudah mendapatkan masalah di kota Megapolitan itu. Telepon genggam yang dibawanya _raib_ sudah entah ke mana. Sudah dicarinya di berbagai sudut bandara, tapi hasilnya tetap saja, _nihil_! Gadis itu menarik napas lalu meghembuskannya pelan. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus tetap menerima keadaannya karena memang tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Ia sudah menjaga ponselnya itu. Tapi kalau memang sudah nasibnya hilang, tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya lagi. Masih banyak telepon umum di pinggir jalan yang bisa digunakan bila ingin menelepon, pikirnya.

Gadis itu kini tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Berupaya menghilangkan rasa penat di otaknya. Matanya menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar apartemen yang baru ditempatinya itu. Apartemen kecil yang bercat biru itu memang tidak terlalu bagus, tetapi cukup menarik untuk ditempati. Selain itu, sewa apertemen itu juga cukup murah dibandingkan dengan apartemen-apartemen yang ia datangi sebelumnya.

Ia berdiri setelah beberapa lama sebelumnya berbaring. Rasa lelah setelah perjalanan panjang masih terasa olehnya. Namun kebutuhan untuk memulihkan energinya kembali mendesaknya untuk segera meninggalkan apartemennya. Ia sadar sejak tadi pagi ia belum mengisi perutnya dengan makanan. Ia hanya meminum air putih sesaat sebelum berangkat meninggalkan Tokyo. Buru-buru ia merenggut _sweater_ birunya yang tergantung di dalam lemari dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

Mamori mengunci pintu apartemennya sesaat sebelum melangkah menuju tangga yang tidak begitu jauh dari apartemennya. Ia menuruni tangga itu menuju lantai dasar komplek apartemen. Beruntung rasanya ia menempati lantai dua, jadi tidak perlu menunggu antrean _lift_ yang batas maksimal hanya bisa dimasuki empat orang saja. Mamori memberikan salam kepada beberapa orang yang dilewatinya, meskipun tidak ada di antara mereka yang ia kenali.

Mamori melangkah gontai melewati jejalanan yang ditutupi oleh salju. Hawa di luar jauh lebih dingin daripada hawa di apartemen. Bersyukur Mamori memakai _sweater_, membuat ia tidak terlalu kedinginan. Namun tetap saja hawa dingin merangsang perutnya untuk menagih makanan lebih cepat lagi. Mamori melihat sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya tulisan "KFC" berukuran besar yang tidak jauh di seberang jalan tempat ia berdiri. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia langsung menghampiri tempat itu.

Ia masuk ke tempat itu dan memilih bangku yang tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Seorang pelayan wanita tampak menghampirinya dan memberikan daftar menu kepadanya. Mamori memilih "_Fried Rice Chicken_" sebagai pesanannya. Pelayan itu mengerti dan meminta Mamori menunggu beberapa saat.

Lagi-lagi mamori menghembus napas dalam, mengepulkan asap dingin dari mulutnya. Ia mulai berpikir bagaimana ia harus menjalani hari-hari selanjutnya. Di sana jelas-jelas tidak ada orang yang dikenalnya. Ia mulai berpikir untuk menghubungi Clifford D. Lewis, pemuda Amerika yang dikenalnya. Meskipun ia yakin pemuda itu sudah tidak mengingatnya sama sekali, tapi paling tidak ia bisa memiliki teman untuk berbicara. Ia bisa memberikan alasan bahwa Sena menitipkan salam kepadanya, atau apalah! Yang penting ia memiliki teman yang bisa diajak berbicara. Namun lagi-lagi gadis itu menghembuskan napas dalam. Tidak mungkin baginya menghubungi pemuda itu. Jangankan nomor teleponnya, alamatnya saja ia tidak tahu. Bahkan ia juga tidak tahu pemuda itu tinggal di kota mana saat ini.

Di tengah pikirannya, seorang pelayan mendekatinya sambil membawa pesanannya tadi.

"_Thank you..._" ucap Mamori.

Pelayan itu membalas dengan mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Mamori sendirian. Mamori masih mematung, menatap makanan di depannya sambil tersenyum. Nasi goreng, ia mungkin belum terbiasa dengan masakan Amerika. Mamori memang lebih menyukai masakan tradisional Jepang daripada masakan luar negeri. Tapi sekarang ia memang harus mulai terbiasa dengan masakan Amerika.

Belum sempat makanan itu tiba di mulutnya, seseorang menyenggol lengannya dari belakang sehingga sendok yang di pegangnya pun jatuh.

"_I'm sorry..._"

Mamori meminta maaf kepada orang yang menyenggolnya tadi, begitu juga dengan orang itu. Mereka mengucapkannya bersamaan dan keduanya menyadari hal itu. Keheningan sempat mengisi ruang waktu di antara mereka beberapa saat.

"_Errm... I'm sorry, I don't mean to do that._"

Mamori masih memperhatikan pemuda yang baru saja mengejutkannya itu. Matanya masih menatap pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang memakai jaket hitam di depannya itu. dari wajahnya tampak bahwa pemuda itu juga orang Asia sepertinya. _Sepertinya aku mengenalnya..._

"_I'm sorry miss..._"

Mamori sadar bahwa ia dari tadi mengacuhkan perkataan pemuda itu.

"_Oh! Yes, never mind..._" balas mamori cepat sambil tersenyum tipis. Cepat-cepat Mamori mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sendok yang terjatuh di lantai. Kemudian ia menunduk dan memungutnya.

Sekarang keadaannya berbalik. Pemuda di depannya itu balik menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama diberikan olehnya tadi.

"_Sorry, are you a Japanese_?"

Mamori tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. Ia masih sibuk memperhatikan sosok itu. _Jangan-jangan dia..._

"Mamori Anezaki, benar?"

Mamori terkejut saat pemuda itu menyebut namanya. Apalagi pemuda itu menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Ia tersenyum sesaat.

"Iya, dan kau..."

"Shun Kakei," potong pemuda itu cepat. Ia mengulurkan lengannya. Mamori menyambutnya kemudian mempersilahkan pemuda itu duduk di depannya.

Mamori hampir saja tidak mengenalnya. Kakei jauh berubah dari sebelumnya. Kakei tampak lebih hangat dan ramah dibandingkan Kakei yang dulu. Rambut hitamnya sudah agak lebih panjang daripada ketika ia masih di SMA. Wajahnya juga semakin dewasa dan... tampan.

"_Ngomong-ngomong_, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku diterima dan akan pindah kuliah di sini, di fakultas Ilmu Akuntansi Universitas New York," jawab Mamori. "Aku baru saja tiba tadi pagi."

"Lalu..." baru saja Kakei akan berbicara, seorang pelayan menghampirinya. Kakei memilih menu pesanannya kemudian pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau tinggal di mana?" Kakei melanjutkan pertanyaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Di apartemen yang tidak jauh dari sini."

Keadaan hening sejenak seakan keduanya kehabisan kata untuk dibicarakan.

"Erm... kau sendiri, kenapa di sini?" Mamori balas bertanya.

"Aku ke sini mewakili Washington untuk mengikuti pertandingan _American football_ tingkat mahasiswa se-Amerika," jelas kakei.

"Jadi kau masih bermain _American football_?" sahut Memori. "Jujur saja, aku baru tahu kalau kau kembali ke Amerika. Apalagi kau menjadi utusan universitasmu untuk mewakili New York dalam pertandingan _American football_."

"Hn... dan tahun lalu kami berhasil menjadi juara," kata Kakei tenang. _Ternyata dia masih seperti dulu_, batin Mamori. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Eyeshield 21?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Mamori teringat kepada Sena. Ia tersenyum. "Sena... dia masih bermain _American football_. Tapi kami beda universitas, jadi kami adalah lawan. Tahun lalu Enma Fires, tim universitas Sena, berhasil mengalahkan tim kami. Tapi tahun ini, kelihatannya Hiruma _nggak_ akan tinggal diam setelah kekalahannya dan dia pasti akan sangat menyulitkan Sena untuk menang sekali lagi."

Tak lama setelah itu, pesanan Kakei datang. Baru setelah itu Mamori menyadari tujuan utamanya ke sini. Karena semakin asiknya berbicara, Mamori jadi kehilangan rasa laparnya.

Keadaan kembali hening beberapa lama. Keduanya terhenyak di dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kakei memandang wajah gadis di depannya itu. Rambut coklat kemerahan sebahu miliknya membuat gadis itu tampak begitu sempurna di balik _sweater_ birunya.

"Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hiruma saat ini?"

Pertanyaan bodoh! Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu? Sangat tidak sopan menanyakan urusan pribadi orang lain. Kakei merutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Hubungan? Hmm... seperti biasa, kami tetap berteman meskipun ia tetap tidak berubah dari dulu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ti... tidak... lupakan saja!" Kakei menghindar. _Syukurlah, hanya teman_. "Dari tadi kita belum memakan makanan kita karena keasikan _ngobrol_. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama sekarang?"

"Boleh saja!"

**-o0o-**

Shun Kakei melihat sekeliling apartemen kecil yang belum di tata mengingat pemiliknya baru memasukinya tadi pagi.

"Mm.. maaf, masih berantakan," kata pemilik apartemen itu sambil sedikit tersenyum. "Aku belum sempat membereskannya."

"Hn, memang terlalu melelahkan sehabis perjalanan panjang."

Kakei berjalan ke arah jendela kecil apartemen itu. Terlihat jalan raya dan gedung-gedung tinggi di seberangnya yang diterangi kelap-kelip lampu. Sebuah pemandangan malam hari yang menyenangkan. Angin dingin menghembus di sela-sela jendela. Ternyata suasana apartemen kecil itu cukup menyenangkan, pikirnya. Awalnya ia agak malas ke apartemen itu. Tapi karena ia tidak bisa menolak ajakan Mamori, makanya ia akhirnya mau mengunjungi apartemen itu. Dan ternyata suasana apartemen itu jauh lebih menarik daripada penginapan _club _Washington _American football_.

"Emm... Kakei-_san_," panggil Mamori. Pemuda sebayanya itu kelihatannya tidak mendengar panggilannya. "Kakei-_san_!" panggilnya lagi.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut. "Hn,"

"Ah... tidak. Aku hanya memanggilmu saja karena kelihatannya wajahmu serius sekali. Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Hn," hanya itu respon dari Kakei.

Mamori tersenyum menanggapi. Ia mengerti Kakei sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mamo..." perkataan Kakei terputus saat telepon genggamnya berdering bertanda ada _e-mai_l yang masuk. "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi. Mereka telah memanggilku untuk segera kembali ke penginapan."

Mamori hanya ber-"oh" saja. Kakei beranjak dari posisinya, menuju pintu apartemen Mamori.

"Hn... Kakei-_san_, _good luck_. Semoga pertandingannya sukses."

Kakei berbalik dan tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih. Kuharap kau menonton pertandingan kami besok."

"Yup... tentu saja," kata Mamori sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Sejenak mereka bertatapan. Mamori merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di balik tatapan yang diberikan Kakei kepadanya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja jantungya berdegup kencang. Wajahnya memerah. Begitu juga Kakei. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Mamori.

"K... kena..." perkataan mamoti terputus. Kakei membungkam mamori dengan bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman singkat diberikan Kakei kepadanya.

"M... maaf," Kakei bergumam. Mamori masih terkejut dengan kejadian sekilas itu. "Sebenarnya, aku... sudah lama menyukaimu."

Mamori masih terdiam, mematung di tempat dengan wajah yang memerah. Jadi inikah perasaan Kakei?

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Mamori membalikkan wajahnya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi berhadapan dengan Kakei.

"Selamat malam..."

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup dan langkah kaki yang samar di baliknya. Buru-buru Mamori berbalik dan mengejar. Terlihat pemuda itu telah tiba di koridor komplek apartemen.

"Kakei..." suaranya terdengar parau, tetapi cukup keras untuk sampai ditelinga kakei.

Kakei berbalik. Didapatinya gadis itu berlari menghampirinya. Ia terkejut saat gadis itu mendekapnya, lalu menciumnya.

"Aku juga... suka kakei," akunya.

Malam itu angin musim dingin masih terasa sekali meski salju sudah tidak turun lagi. Mamori merasa lelah sekali hari ini, tetapi juga bahagia...

**THE END**

**Fuih... hahahaha... *ngakak***

**Sumpah! Gaje banget! Apalagi pas bagian akhir. Jauh sekali dari hasil yang diharapkan. T_T**

**Oh ya, soal Kakei dan Mamori, kelihatannya cocok gak ya?**

**Ini fic pertama Vinn di fandom ES21 lho! Biasanya jadi **_**reader**_**, tapi coba-coba bikin fic. Dan inilah hasilnya...**

_**Reviews**_** dari **_**senpai-senpai **_**dan **_**readers**_** sekalian sangat Vinn butuhkan demi kesuksesan fic-fic berikutnya.**


End file.
